According to clinical statistics, one in every two people may ever have headache in a year, and one in every five people may ever have vertigo in a year. In other words, about 20%˜50% of the population suffer from headache and/or vertigo (which are called “symptoms” afterwards.)
Take USA for example, while patients have the symptoms stated above, around 9.6 million patients would resort to the emergency room every year. Take Taiwan for example, while patients have the symptoms, around 0.5 million patients would also resort to the emergency room every year, i.e., averagely more than 1400 patients per day.
Around 90% of the symptoms are benign, meaning they have no effects on the patients, but the other 10% of the symptoms is not appertaining to benignancy such as cerebral palsy, cerebral edema or cerebroma etc. Most of those not appertaining to benignancy stated above require instant treatment in order to avert endangering patients' lives.
However, according to the experiences of emergency physicians and academic statistics, the possibility that the cause of the symptoms is wrongfully diagnosed is about 5% during the diagnosis in an emergency room, and the possibility that the cause of the symptoms diagnosed by an emergency physician is different from that by a medical specialist is even up to 50%. In the 50% possibility, if it happens to be the cause not appertaining to benignancy (of which the possibility is 10%), the instant wrongful diagnosis may result in irreversible consequences.
Conventionally, instruments capable of making precise examination do exist, such as computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). However, it may be comprehended from certain data that, in the past 10 years, although the number of the patients scanned by the instruments increases, the number of the patients whose cause of the symptoms is certainly determined after scanning decreases. In other words, the results show that it is unnecessary for lots of patients to use the instruments stated above. In USA, adopting CT to scan the patient's brain may cost several hundreds of US dollars while adopting MRI may cost even thousands of US dollars. Therefore, inefficient examinations (i.e., instruments of such precise examination is actually not necessary for all patients) may results in enormous waste in medical cost.
In view of the disadvantages resulting from the inadequacy in instant diagnosis of the symptoms in convention, such as failure of instant diagnosis for serious diseases, missing the golden timing for treatment, causing medical dispute, generating tension in doctor-patient relationship, waste of medical resources and social cost etc., the present invention therefore provides a rapid screening device for brain disease to lower the possibility of wrongful diagnosis and the waste of resources, further raising the survival rate and cure rate of patients.